


Fireworks In The Sand

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Times Square but he wouldn't trade it for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks In The Sand

Danny sighed and leant back on the sofa; he was bored and couldn't find anything to entertain himself.

Every previous year the blonde would have been preparing to go out to Times Square with Flack; but this year he had left behind the cold of New York to ring in the new year in Miami. Unfortunately, new years entertainment in Miami was mild compared to what Danny was used to and he found himself bored very easily.

But Tim seemed so happy that they were spending new years eve together that Danny couldn't find it in himself to spoil the other CSI's fun.

Tim grinned as he slammed the trunk closed; he wasn't normally a big fan of celebrating but Danny being in Miami wasn't an every day occurance so he was more than willing to break his tradition of spending December 31st reading.

"Are you ready to go?"

Danny looked at him questioningly, they had planned to spend the evening inside instead of going out. "Go where?"

"I thought you might want to do something special for new years," Tim shrugged.

"What'd you have in mind?" Danny asked wearily.

"Telling you would spoil the fun," Tim smirked, heading out of the house.

Danny jumped up and followed the other man outside. "Does Horatio know you stole his Hummer?" 

Tim rolled his eyes. "I didn't steal it, actually..." he glared when he realised that Danny had been baiting him. "Just get in the damn car," he instructed.

It was an hour long drive from Tim's condo to the beach and by the time they got there it was almost eleven thirty.

"Are people allowed on the beach this late at night?"

"One of the benefits of carrying a badge," Tim smirked. "You find people don't argue with you that much."

The brunette went around to the trunk and grabbed the basket he had placed in their earlier.

"A picnic in the dark?" Danny asked incredulously.

"It's not a picnic and I left the headlights on for a reason," Tim pointed out.

"What the bloody hell is in there then?" Danny demanded.

Tim grinned and set the basket down, pulling back the lid and revealling...

"Fireworks?" Danny asked in surprise.

Tim's grin got wider as he pulled out a large roman candle. "Have you got any cigarettes?" he asked.

" 'Course." Danny pulled a packet from his pocket.

"Light one for me," Tim instructed, heading off down the beach.

Danny rolled his blue eyes and proceeded to do as he was told, lighting a cigarette for his lover.

A few moments later Tim returned, sans the roman candle. He took the cigarette from Danny, taking a drag before heading back off down the beach, leaving Danny alone in the headlights of the Hummer.

It wasn't long before Danny saw a spark and Tim returned. There was a hissing noise, shortly followed by a bang and an explosion of colour above their heads.

"I know that it's not Times Square but..."

Danny wrapped his ams around, cutting the other man off. "It's better than Times Square," he whispered.

Tim grinned and looked at his watch. "It's past midnight," he told the other New Yorker.

Danny reached up and pulled the taller man into a soft kiss. "Happy new year."

Tim smiled against his lips and pulled Danny closer, devouring his mouth with a passionate kiss. "Happy new year," he echoed.

Danny settled back into Tim's embrace, watching as the roman candle continued emitting beautiful displays of colour for all to see.


End file.
